The Olympos (Part 1) : Arachne & Athena
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: (Modern AU series composed of independant OS) Arachne's POV. I had heard about Atty Olympos, I just didn't think I'd be her adversary for the Weaving National Contest's final or that she'd tried to ruin my chances to win. Obviously I didn't plan to insult a member of a family as powerful as the Olympos. Nor did I plan to fall in love with her. But I did Crossposted on Fictionpress


**Part of a series of OS, The Olympos Verse.**

* * *

It was stupid, really.

I have known about her before meeting her. I have known who she was.

She was Greek like me but her family was far richer and more powerful than mine had ever been. Her father was a playboy who harrassed his employees and her stepmother a scheming and malevolent woman you better not crossed. She had a bunch of half siblings as dangerous as they were powerful.

I had never heard of her biological mother, tho. Probably a poor woman whose lawsuit against Judge Zeus Olympos mysteriously sank into oblivion. They tended to do just that.

Let's just say it wasn't surprising Atty Olympos turned out as she did growing up in a family as twisted as the Olympos. She had her own reputation.

She was clever, they all said. She had a wonderful imagination, and she was probably on her way to become the greatest inventor of our time.

She was a fighter. She loved to pick up fights. And she was used to get the upper hand.

And she was a good artist too. She was finishing her Master in architecture.

She also happened to be an excellent weaver. So was I. I worked hard to be.

And that was why we met. Me, poor little Arachne, and her, Athena, the famous Olympos girl.

I had taken part to the Weaving National Contest for a few years now. For the first time since I graduated high scool, I reached the final.

I knew she was competiting this year. She did from time to time, when she wasn't too busy with her rich girl's schedule.

I found out she was my last adversary after the jury gave the results of my weaving match with Mez. The man was an old a friend, and he congratulated me and hugged me.

"Beware of the Olympos girl. You're better than her, and she saw what you did today, she knows it. And her family isn't known for its fairness." he warned.

Mez was right. That night, I saw someone messing with my weaving loom.

"Keep your hands off it." I snapped.

The figure turned around and I caught it in my candle's flame.

I had never met her but I knew she hadn't send someone else when I saw her.

People always talk about Aphrodite's beauty, her long blond wavy hair, goddess-like curves, pale flawless skin and sky blue eyes. The girl is even a model. What they didn't say was that Athena Olympos was hot as hell.

Athena wasn't tall enough to be a model. The skin I could see on her naked arms was covered with moles. She had fading bruises on her collarbone, probably for some recent fight. She had a thick scar on her right arm. Her hair was short and curvy, a bit darker than her brown skin. Her eyes were a blueish green -or was it a greenish blue ?- I had never seen before. She seems to have not make up on - or maybe was bad at applying foundation. She didn't look like a model.

Nevertheless, she was beautiful. And I was ogling her. I pulled myself together and tried to remember why I had the feeling I should be angry. Oh, yeah.

"You're a right bitch."

Wow. It wasn't what I had planned to say. For about three seconds, it felt good. Then I remembered to whom I was talking and wanted to take it back badly.

Athena Olympos had raised a brown eyebrow and crossed her arms. There was fury in her eyes.

"I could-" she started, her voice colder than the water from the mountains. I stopped her. I was past being rude anyway.

"Since I've already said you're a right bitch and you've already sworn to destroy me probably , let me continue. Who the fuck do you think you are ? I don't care if you're the Olympos girl or some goddess or something. You just don't treat people like that. You were about to ruin my weaving loom. It was a gift from my Aunt. It was made in Greece. It costs less than what you eat at breakfast I guess but I care very much about it. Destroying others' possessions because you're jealous of their abilities is so lame." I said.

I paused.

"You have nerve, girl."

She didn't seem angry anymore. More… amused ?

"Said the one who try to win the contest by treacherous means." I spat.

We stayed silent for a bit. She lowered her eyes.

"I am sorry about that." she said eventually.

I glanced at her doubtfully.

"As if."

She sighed.

"No. I am. I wanted to win so badly… I didn't think about you. I wanted to prove them I was the best." she admitted.

I smirked.

"But you're not."

I could have sworn I had seen lightning bolts in her eyes then.

"You think so ?"

She said it in a soft tone but it screams 'danger'. I caught my breath.

"You wouldn't have risked to damage your reputation by messing with my weaving loom if you were."

I saw her hesitating. The flame of my candle was drawing shadows on her face. I smiled for some reason.

She returned my tentative smile. I thought she was blushing, but the candlelight wasn't enough to tell.

"I've seen your work. It's good. But now pray tell me, why aren't you afraid ?" she asked.

I laughed quietly. She seemed surprised.

"What does make you think I am not ?"

"I will not hurt you." she promised.

"Good." I said.

She seemed a bit taken aback.

Did she want brownies point for not slaughtering me and not wrecking my family's business in pure spite ?

"And I was not trying to sabotage your weaving loom." she said.

"Really ?" I said, unconvinced.

She couldn't blame me for the mistrust.

She nodded and fished a small matchbox in her pocket. She opened it carefully.

"Have a look."

I did, cautiously. What I saw made me laughed. My adversary looked vexed. She closed the box and put it back in her pocket.

"What ?"

"You planned to make me stop weaving because of those babies ?" I said, still laughing.

Athena shrugged, seemingly embarrassed.

"Why not ? Women tend to be afraid of those." she argued.

I shrugged too. This kind of gesture is contagious.

"I am not. There are spiders in my family's garden. They are quite big. I like them." I confessed.

"I like them too. They eat flies." Athena added thoughtfully.

"And they weave webs." I supplied helpfully.

"A bit like us." the other woman said with a smile.

Being compared to a spider shouldn't make your heart beat so fast.

* * *

 **Ten months later**

I pushed my shirt over my head… and she laughed.

I had never felt so self-conscious. I had slept with other girls before. None of them had laughed at my body. Suddenly I wished I had still my shirt on. I felt a bit sick and a bit betrayed and a bit idiotic and I wanted to hide in a dark corner. I looked for my shirt in the not yet rumpled sheets. I was about to grab it when Athena touched my back and I remembered.

But Atty had seen my discomfort and stopped touching me.

"Everything's alright ? You looked distraught. Ari, if it's going too fast, we can…" she said, taking my hands into hers and keeping her eyes focused on mine.

"'M okay. I just thought you were laughing because I am not… Well. I can't compete with your previous conquests."

"I was not… I would never ! Of course you can't compete with them, they were only one night stands. You are far above them. You're a girl I've been dating for seven months and that I really, really like very, very much."

I smiled and hugged her.

"But you have to admit… The spider on your back is quite impressive."

I giggled when she touched my skin again, tracing the outline of the tattoo taking all my back.

"I did it just after the contest. I take it you like it ?"

She knew which contest. We weren't even together then but I already had the feeling something was happening between us. And we had spiders to thank for that.

She hummed and licked her lips. It was so hot in this room.

"You're full of surprises, spiders girl." she said, kissing my throat, her hands drawing unknown patterns on my burning skin.

I mumbled incoherently, lust taking charge of my brain under my girlfriend's ministrations.

What followed was a blur. Pure, unadulterated pleasure, incredible sweetness and passionate ardor. The intensity of it was mind-blowing. I felt in harmony with Athena. It was like we were meant for each other.

I knew my path was not an easy one. That was what you were getting for falling in love with an Olympos. But I was happy. I was truly happy, with Athena's naked form asleep in my arms.


End file.
